Dramione One Shot
by Marionette9421
Summary: WARNING: MATURE READERS ONLY! BDSM at first then becomes love making. Please let me know what you guys think


Two weeks. Two weeks since my master has 'used' me. I am starting to feel very deprived. My current quarters are comfortable and I can easily please myself the way I am bound but Master does not like when I please myself without his command. There are knots in the rope at each and every pleasurable pressure point and the slightest movement can ease my discomfort but as I had stated, it has been two weeks and this rope is only making matters worse. I am brought food and there is a restroom to take care of my hiegene, plus a bed to sleep on. But I am always bound and blindfolded to the point my master has had to clean me. Thankfully he does not mind.

I hear the door open and I become wet immediately. It is too early for a meal and I do not need the bathroom which only means My Master wants to play today! But I remain as calm as possible even though I can feel my heart race and my body tense in anticipation. He takes off the blindfold and kisses me. I force myself to breathe through my nose effectively stopping the moan that was about to escape.

"Good pet. You still know how to be quiet. Shall we go for a walk?" Master asks but I remain silent. He has given me a trick question. If I respond, he will put the blindfold back on and I will have to wait another week. I must wait for him to tell me to speak. "Such a good girl. Speak for me. Shall we go for a walk?"

I give a small bark in response. One bark means yes, two barks means no because I'm not feeling well. I have only had to bark two times when I was sick with flu but Master always takes care of me.

I felt Master put on my collar and leash and gave him a curious look. I wanted to respond to the wonderful feel. "Hmm, one little moan my pet. Then we take our walk."

I let out the small moan I was allowed and followed My Master to our play room. Oh how I loved our play room. Master would either hang me from the ceiling with my hands above my head. Or he'd chain me to the wall and leave such lovely marks on my skin. Or I could be shackled to this wooden restraint thing and he'd abuse my ass and pussy. One time Master used my most favorite toys as an anniversary gift one year and had told me if I be extra extra good, he'll use them again.

"Hmm, looks like we need more walking lessons my pet. You forgot to 'wag your tail' again. Shall we walk outside or back to your quaters. One bark for outside, two barks for your quarters," Master said.

Outside only meant the backyard but my quarters meant no playtime. I quickly barked once but not too fast. Master knows I love walking outside from time to time. He was being nice today.

Master walked me outside and I made sure I wagged my tail. We walked around the yard a few times until he pulled me to a stop, slightly choking me. I wagged my tail more to show I enjoyed the action. I watched as Master came right in front of me and adjusted the rope so it was a little looser. I cocked my head to the side in confusion.

"We're doing something different tonight my pet," Master said and undid his pants. My eyes went wide. Master was finally letting this happen! Oh Gods I loved my Master! But I still waited for his command before I moved an inch. "I know you've been wanting this for a while and since today is your birthday I'm being nice."

It was my birthday? But when I was placed in my quarters my birthday was a little over a month away... I quickly barked twice askong for a small pause. I needed to check something. "What's wrong love?"

I gave Master an apologetic look and moved my hand south but Master stopped me. "It's not due for a few more days love." I relaxed immediately and was quickly turned back on by Master giving me a small choke. "Would my pet like her treat now? Open up if you do."

I licked my lips and opened my mouth. I could see the vein in his dick pulsing, making it twitch. Master knows I can never wait when I see it and shoved his glorious member down my throat. I closed my mouth and sucked hard, showing him how much I missed his delicious taste. Gods I would never get tired of this. I took every inch into my mouth which was a task in itself seeing as he was over ten inches long. I was already moaning but Master knew I could never control myself once he was down my throat. I could actually feel my throat moving and knew it would be sore for weeks but I didn't care. My eyes were rolling in the back of my head and I felt Master slam once..twice..three more times before pulling out and putting it away. "Come my pet. We're not done yet," he said and pulled on the leash. Again I followed and naturally wagged my tail. We got to the door and stopped. I looked to my Master and he put the blindfold back on and untied the rope. "You're taking a break from the rope my love. It was starting to chaff your skin. And like I said we're doing something new tonight." Again I was being guided but not by the leash. My Master put an arm around my back and held my hand as he took me to our next destination. We took a few turns around the house until I heard him open a door and lead me inside. However I was surprised when he picked me up and laid me on what was obviously our bed. He wanted to do something real special tonight. He reached behind my head and took off the blindfold and kissed me sweetly and softly. "Roll over my love, let me take care of you tonight."

"Master?" I asked carefully.

"Tonight, call me Draco," he whispered lovingly. I smiled at him and rolled onto my stomach. I quickly felt him massaging my head even with my hair in the way. It felt very nice. But when his hands moved to my neck and began massaging the tense spots I couldn't help but let out a moan. His calloused hands from all the quidditch and potion making from school somehow worked wonders on muscles I didn't even know were sore and tense. He worked my shoulders, my back, my legs, and even my feet. Until a finger slipped between my toes and I let out an unmistakable moan that shocked us both. He slid his finger in the same spot and I moaned again. Feeling something was about to happen, I turned to look at him only to twist back around and let out a breathless gasp. Fuck he was sucking on my toes and it felt amazing! After he finished with one he quickly attacked the other and I had to force myself to stay still through the onslaught of pleasure. When he finished I felt his hands slowly trailing up my legs again, up to my ass before giving it a firm squeeze, causing me to lift it and press more into his hands. I could feel him using the heel of his palm holding me down as he massaged the tender flesh. But I was already whimpering begging for more.

I felt a small breeze against my back and saw out of the corner of my eye the shirt he had been wearing. It was soon followed by his pants and boxers. I let out a content sigh as he climbed on top of me and kissed down my spine. I was beginning to completely relax until he nibbled at a spot on my spine causing me to arch my back. I could feel his member against my pussy and rolled onto my back. "I won't be using you tonight my dear. Instead, I will be pleasing you. You just lay there and be beautiful for me," he said and kissed me deeply. My heart rate increased and felt like it would explode. His soft lips left trails down my chin to my neck to my chest. I could feel the emotion coming out of his fingertips as he massaged and carressed my breast before licking the underside and taking my nipple into his mouth. He started with small light suckles before taking as much as he could, trying to swallow my breasts, pulling and sucking ending with a nibble and a pull before doing the same thing to the other. "You are so beautiful my Hermione."

I blushed and gave a small smile. I grabbed his hand and placed it over my heart. "It's been yours for a very long time."

"My sweet Hermione, let me make love to you," he whispered and kissed me as he slid into my core. It felt different but better than anything we've ever done. His movements were slow, savoring every second as if it was our last. One hand kept playing with my hair as he looked me in the eyes. I let my eyes drift closed, enjoying the feeling that filled every pore on my body. "You feel it too? The completeness? That's my love for you my dear."

My breathing was getting heavy and although I felt like there was a scream stuck in my throat, I could only let out small yet deep moans of pleasure. I was whispering his name in between each breath and I knew how close I was. "Draco, love, I'm very close."

"I am too my babygirl. Come with me..."

I opened my eyes and saw the sweat on his brow, his eyes focusing on mine. Faster than I could blink, his lips were crushing mine and with one last hard thrust we came together. I saw lights dancing in my vision and I blacked out with an empty mind, content body, and an overjoyed heart.


End file.
